


The Start of a Greater Obsession

by phcking_negotiator



Series: Overpossessive [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Jealous Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Murder, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Yandere Nines, Yandere RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phcking_negotiator/pseuds/phcking_negotiator
Summary: Nines decides that it's time to set up some security cameras inside Gavin's home, as well as causing some harm. Does he get caught? Read and find out for yourself.





	The Start of a Greater Obsession

It was March 11th, 2039 and the day was going by slowly at the DPD. Nines was seated at his desk, his gaze on the break room. He stared through the window at his work partner, Gavin Reed. When he first started working at the precinct, he had a bit of a soft spot for the hot headed detective. That soft spot has grown into an obsession as the days passed. He wanted, no _needed_ to be with Gavin.  
  
As far as Nines knew, Gavin had no interest in Nines. He was always an asshole towards the stoic android. Nines didn't mind, though. Any attention from the detective was good enough for him. Though, he recently began craving even more attention. Nines was willing to do anything to accomplish this mission, even if it meant inflicting harm on others to do it.  
  
Nines watched as Gavin stood by a table in the break room. He watched him drink his coffee and take a bite out of a doughnut. He observed the way he stood, and the way he'd move his hands when he told random stories to Tina. He wished that he could be in there, listening to the stories and jokes. He wanted to be the only one that Gavin paid attention to. He was starting to get sick and tired of waiting. He wanted Gavin and he wanted him _now_.

Nines stood up from his desk and began to make his way to the break room. He just wanted to talk to Gavin. For now, at least. He enters the break room, going over to the table that the detective stood at. Gavin was currently in the middle of talking to Tina, "-And then after that, he walks off like nothing even happened. Such a prick," Gavin finishes, looking up from his coffee back to Tina, who was looking past Gavin, at Nines. "The fuck are you lookin' at?" Tina laughs a little and Gavin sighs, "The fucker's behind me isn't he?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get back to work. You should do the same," Tina says, grabbing her cup and leaving the break room. Gavin turns to look at Nines, sighing in annoyance. "The fuck you want, tin can? Can't you see that I'm on break? Fuck off before I turn you into the pile of scrap you are," Gavin spat before looking up at the television that was in the break room. As much as Nines wanted to put Gavin in his place, he couldn't. At least not yet, anyways. Nines refrains from harming the detective, staying silent as he leaves the break room. As he left, he was able to hear Gavin mutter, "Prick," under his breath. Nines returns to his desk, going back to looking at case files. He would occasionally glance over to the break room to check on Gavin, and see what he was doing. He often did that at work. He made a habit out of checking on Gavin every few minutes. It was safe to say that Nines was turning into quite the stalker. He'd even follow Gavin around, in sercret of course. Gavin hasn't ever caught him sneaking around. He doesn't want him to, as he feels like Gavin would hate him more than he already does.

 At this point, Nines has memorized Gavin's general routine. He usually does the same things every day, but some days are different. Gavin wakes up at 5:30 AM every Monday through Friday to shower and get ready for work. Right after his shower, he'd smoke a cigarette, which Nines wishes he'd stop. Gavin would always pet his cats before he went to work. On his way to work, Gavin would pick up some coffee and a couple doughnuts for breakfast. He'd arrive at the precinct at or around 6:30 AM, and he would go sit at his desk. Nines and Gavin would look through case files, interrogate suspects, go to crime scenes, and other basic detective stuff throughout the work day. Depending on what time work was finished, Gavin would either go home, pick up some food on his way there, or go run errands, like shopping for food and things he'd need. Every Friday after work, Gavin went to the bar to drink. Gavin didn't work on Saturdays so he'd drink Friday nights. Nines always felt anxious when Gavin would go to the bar. He never knew what could happen there. He didn't want someone to end up taking Gavin home. That scenario usually ended with sex. Nines didn't want _anyone_ to fuck Gavin. He wanted Gavin all to himself.

Gavin returned to his desk, sitting down with a sigh. Nines looks over to him, "Did you have a nice break, detective?" Gavin was silent. Nines never truly understood why Gavin never liked talking to him. He didn't recall ever doing anything wrong. Did Gavin know about what Nines has done? Did he know that Nines was basically stalking him? He sure hoped not. He didn't want to make anything worse. Nines looks at the terminal in his desk, looking at the case file that he and Gavin had been working on for the past couple of days. "Officer Miller managed to apprehend the suspect of our case. He's currently in holding and is ready for interrogation. I suggest we do that today so you don't have to come in to work on your day off," he looks over to Gavin again. Gavin sighs, standing up, "Alright. Let's get it over with." Nines and Gavin make their way to the interrogation room to get the job done.

~♡~

Nines and Gavin successfully got the truth out of the main suspect they've been chasing for the past few days. The two were able to get off work an hour earlier due to their job well done. Nines watched as Gavin went on his way. He watched him pull out of the driveway, and away from the department. Nines wasn't too sure if Gavin was going to go home before he went to the bar, or if he was just going straight there. Nines had rigged Gavin's car with a tracker recently, so it wouldn't be hard for him to find out where he's off to. Nines hails a taxi so he can go to his apartment. He lives in a small apartment, and doesn't own much for decoration. He doesn't really need anything, except Thirium 310, which he doesn't need often. He has a few things to make it habitable for him. Things like a couch, a few house plants, and a few paintings. The room that is supposed to be the bedroom is currently in the process of being set up like a security room. There are boxes of screens and a large desk on one side of the room. He's been planning on setting up hidden cameras in Gavin's home. He wanted to have a closer watch on him. He already had a few cameras set up, but he needed more. He planned on setting up the rest of the cameras while Gavin was at the bar.

Nines arrives at his apartment with a task on his mind. He's going to finish setting up his desk. He walks through his apartment, making his way to the room everything was in. He looks around the room briefly before he starts working on the monitor set up. He occasionally checked on Gavin's location, wanting to leave once Gavin left for the bar. Nines would usually follow Gavin to the bar, but he was willing to skip out on it today so he could put up more cameras.

An hour and a half after Nines got home, Gavin had left his own house. Nines grabbed a duffel bag before leaving his apartment. He took a taxi there, feeling slightly anxious of what he was doing. He knew it was wrong to invade someone's privacy. And that it was wrong to stalk people. But he felt as if this was something he had to do. Upon arrival, he felt the same dread he felt the last time he came over to set up cameras, except this time it was worse. Last time he only set up a few cameras. Now he has a duffel bag filled with them, along with equipment to attach them to places. The cameras were small and easy to miss. He was going to be here for a while longer than last time. Nines sighs softly before he went up to the house, scanning around for an easy entrance. Some windows were accessible, but the back door was left unlocked, so he went in through there. _Gavin should really make sure to lock his doors. He wouldn't want anyone breaking in, would he?_

Nines sets the bag down in the living room before getting to work on the main floor. Gavin owned a two story home with a basement. The upstairs had a bedroom and a bathroom, the main floor had a study room, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. The basement was basically the pantry and storage area. It was a cozy home, a little bit big for one person to be living in, but it was still nice.

Once Nines finished with the main floor, he went down to the basement, bringing the bag with him, along with a step ladder. He sets the bag on the stairs, grabbing a camera and setting up the ladder so he could put a camera in one of the corners of the basement. He set up a few more cameras in the basement before going back upstairs, heading to the second floor to set up the rest of the cameras.

It has been two and a half hours since he started, and Nines as making great timing so far. That is, until he hears a car pull up into the driveway.  _Gavin's home._ Nines was too busy setting up the cameras, he forgot to check on Gavin. His stress levels rise slightly as he finishes up the last camera. Nines was lucky enough that Gavin's cats didn't delay him. He quickly grabs the bag he brought and scans the area. He needed to go downstairs to get out. Jumping out of the second floor window would cause too much commotion. His stress levels rise a little more, Gavin was downstairs. He could get caught if he wasn't careful. He suddenly realized that he could use the cameras to his advantage. His LED went yellow as he activated all the cameras. It was going to take a minute for all the cameras to turn on. He waits impatiently and anxiously as they load. Soon they were loaded up and he searches the feed to see where Gavin was. He was in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Nines quickly and quietly makes his way down the stairs, only for one of the steps to creak a bit louder than he'd like. He freezes, noticing that Gavin's heard that. The stairs were only down the hall from the kitchen. Nines tries to make his way to the back door as quietly as possible. Gavin went to the living room and turned on the television. Nines quietly opens the door, but it creaks, of course. He winced at the noise, hoping it wasn't loud enough that Gavin heard. When he saw that Gavin didn't look away from the TV, he goes outside and closed the door. He leaves Gavin's property, glad that he wasn't caught. Once he was a safe distance away, he hailed a taxi and took it back to his apartment.

Nines sighed with relieve once he got inside his home. Setting up all those cameras was nice until Gavin came home early. It stressed him out. He goes to his room to finish setting up his monitors and desk space. As soon as he finished with that, he turned everything on and calibrated the screens to show the camera feed from each room. He smiled softly when he saw that Gavin was on his couch, petting one of the cats that sat with him. Nines grabs the desk chair and rolls it over, sitting down, and starting the first night watching over Gavin. The first night of many more to come.


End file.
